


Life is the Bubbles

by Teddy1008



Series: Invisible Ties [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ageplay, BDSM, Baby Harry, Baby Louis, Bratting, Daddy Kink, Daddy Liam, Daddy Zayn, Diapers, Discipline, Dom Liam, Dom Zayn, Dom/sub, Fluff, Infantilism, Light Dom/sub, Little Harry, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual, Non-Sexual Ageplay, Nothing sexual! But Ageplay is a part of BDSM so yeah, Pacifiers, Punishment, Spanking, Sub Harry, Sub Louis, Submissive Harry, Submissive Louis, little louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddy1008/pseuds/Teddy1008
Summary: Louis and Harry argue about the smallest of things, but in the end, they're still brothers and best friends.





	Life is the Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back with a new addition to this series :) I know it's taken me a while so my apologies, haha <3 I really hope you enjoy this! :) Let me know what you thought of it, and if you have any ideas, feel free to let them loose! xx
> 
> << title inspired by "Under the Sea" from the movie 'The Little Mermaid' >>

_ The seaweed is always greener _

_ In somebody else's lake _

_ You dream about going up there _

_ But that is a big mistake _

_ Just look at the world around you _

_ Right here on the ocean floor _

_ Such wonderful things surround you _

_ What more is you lookin' for? _

****

“Under the sea!” Harry sang excitedly, kicking his feet. “Under the sea! Darling, ‘s better down where it’s wetter, take it from me!” 

****

Louis giggled from where he was sitting next to Harry on the couch, grabbing his brother by wrapping his hands around his neck and making the curly-haired boy squeal. 

****

“Lou-Lou!” Harry screamed, squirming and almost falling off of the couch. “Lemme go!”

****

“Never!” Louis shouted excitedly, ticking Harry’s ribs and making the boy shriek. Squealing, Harry thrashed around, almost striking Louis in the nose. 

****

“Louis! Harry!”

****

Louis quickly let go of Harry when he heard Liam’s stern voice. “Yes, Daddy?” he called back innocently.

****

“It’s good that you’re having fun, but Daddy really needs you to quiet down for a bit, please.” Liam appeared in the doorway to the living room, taking in the sight of Harry’s rumpled hair and clothes and the mischievous glint in Louis’ eyes. “Daddy is on the phone.”

****

“Who you callin’, Daddy?” Harry asked curiously, rolling off of the couch and toddling towards the man. He wrapped his arms around Liam’s waist, preening when the brown-eyed man smoothed a hand over his long, cascading curls. 

****

“Someone important,” Liam responded. “Now, hush for me, baby. Just let Daddy finish this phone call, yeah?”

****

“‘kay, Daddy,” Harry responded, Louis echoing him. “Sowwy.”

****

“That’s alright, babes.” Liam planted a kiss onto Harry’s forehead before walking off towards the kitchen, continuing with his conversation. “Right, sorry, what were you saying?” His laugh was heard loud and clear. “Mhm, littles will be littles …”

****

Louis yawned and curled up on the edge of the couch, resting his head on the arm of the sofa. “Stop it, Harry,” he whined when the other little kept wiggling his toes skillfully so that they were underneath Louis’ warm body.

****

“But my feetsies are cold, Lou-Lou!” Harry complained, wriggling more.

****

“Well, you’re making  _ me  _ cold!” Louis argued defensively. “Just ask Papa for a onesie, baby Harry.”

****

Harry pouted. “But I don’t like those jammies. They’re ugly and they have foots on them and they’re weird!” 

****

“Then just ask for socks!” Louis threw his hands up in the air exaggeratedly. “Now hush! I wanna watch ‘The Little Mermaid’ and I can’t hear it because of you!” He redirected his gaze to the screen where music was still playing.

****

“No!” Harry shouted back, cheeks flushed pink. “You’re being mean, Lou-Lou!”

****

“Shhh!” Louis raised a finger to his lips, taking a peek at the kitchen. Both littles froze, waiting for an indication that Liam had heard them, but when no response came, Harry turned back to Louis with a pout on his lips.

****

“My feetsies are cold and you’re being mean.” He flopped back onto the couch with a look of despair on his face. “How ‘m I s’pposed to be happy if you do that?”

****

Louis pointedly ignored him.

****

Frustrated that he wasn’t getting the response he wanted, Harry shoved his foot against Louis’ leg, whining.

****

“Ow! Harry!” Louis shrieked, wincing. Angrily, he turned to the curly-haired little, clenching his fists. “You’re being so annoying!” 

****

“I’m not annoying; you are!” Harry wailed back, cheeks now bright red in frustration. “That’s mean, and you’re not ‘llowed to say that, and Daddy’s gonna spank you now ‘cause you’re bein’ mean!”

****

Louis shoved Harry back with his foot, making him squeal in outrage. “Lou-Lou, stop or I’m going to tell Papa that you’re bein’ a brat! He doesn’t like it when you’re bein’ a brat!”

****

“Louis! Harry!”

****

Both littles jumped when Liam appeared in the doorway again, looking frustrated. He was still on the phone. 

****

“Lou-Lou’s being mean, Daddy!” Harry whined immediately.

****

“Hey!” Louis exclaimed, affronted. “Dadddyyyyy, Harry’s being—”

****

Liam pinched the bridge of his nose. “Boys, please. Five minutes of silence is all I’m asking for. Louis, do  _ not  _ kick your brother; you know better than that. And Harry, stop bothering Louis.”

****

“But that’s not—”

****

“Louis William, do not  _ dare  _ finish that sentence or so help me—”

****

Zayn appeared in the living room where Liam had his hands full with the two littles, shooing away the brown-haired Daddy. “I’ll handle this,” he promised, ushering him back to the kitchen. He turned around, pausing the movie before turning to the two littles with his hands placed sternly on his hips.

****

“Papaaaa,” Louis pouted, kicking his feet, upset. “Play the movieeee.”

****

“I beg your pardon?” Zayn raised an eyebrow. “What was that? Are you whining or talking, Louis?”

****

Uh-oh. Harry knew what that arched eyebrow meant. Biting his lip anxiously, he took a quick peek at Louis, who looked ready to cry. 

****

“Talkingggg,” Louis responded, a whine clear in his tone. “Papa, I just wanna watch the movie!” His shoulders slumped dejectedly. “Please?” He looked up pleadingly at Zayn.

****

“Nope. Not until you explain to me what was going on.” Papa sounded very, very stern, and he looked very, very ready to mete out a spanking if they didn’t behave. And Papa’s spankings  _ hurt. _

****

Taking that thought into account, Harry wrung his hands together nervously before speaking up. “My feetsies were cold.”

****

Papa turned to him, looking a little puzzled. “Your feetsies were cold,” he repeated dubiously. 

****

“So he kept sliding his foots under me, Papa!” Louis cried woefully. His lips puckered into a pout. “It didn’t feel very nice.”

****

“No, I doubt it would have felt nice,” Zayn responded.

****

Sensing the awkward pause in the conversation, Harry held his arms out, hoping his cuddles would cause Papa to forget about lecturing them any further. Lou-Lou always said his cuddles were pretty amazing. 

****

Of course, Zayn obligingly picked him up, saying, “Let’s make your feetsies not so cold then, baby.” Ruffling Louis’ hair and giving him a stern look of warning to behave, he carried Harry up the stairs to the nursery. “Would you like your ducky onesie or your butterfly one?” 

****

“Neither,” Harry pouted. “That one.” He pointed at a pair of overalls on the floor. 

****

“‘m afraid not, babes,” Papa responded. Then he frowned. “I also thought I put those overalls in the hamper yesterday.”

****

Harry just shrugged, sticking his fingers in his mouth nervously. He may have been playing dress-up yesterday with all of his pretty clothes, regardless of the fact that some of them had been in the hamper, but he decided he didn’t need to disclose that information to Papa at the moment. 

****

He was relieved to feel Papa set him down on the changing table, knowing he had just avoided a potential scolding about wearing dirty clothes. “Nappy wet, darling?” Zayn asked as he rummaged through the drawers to find something warmer for Harry to wear. 

****

“No, Papa,” Harry said after a moment, watching his Papa pull out two onesies. 

****

“Which one, baby?” Papa held up the onesies. One of them was blue, like Lou-Lou’s eyes, which were very pretty in his opinion, with white hearts all over them. The other was a little plainer; it was just a solid colour of light purple. 

****

Harry just shook his head. “No thank you.” 

****

“It’s either one or the other, baby; ‘no thank you’ isn’t an option at the moment. But thank you for your excellent manners, sweet boy.” Papa sounded firm and Harry knew that he would need to choose between the two choices he was offered. Once Papa stuck to something, he never changed his mind. Not even Harry’s best puppy eyes could move him. 

****

So, Harry considered his options very seriously. The blue one was prettier and he felt like Lou-Lou would like it more, but he knew that the purple one would feel so nice and velvety and soft and comforting … but then again, Lou-Lou  _ was  _ being a meanie earlier (although he would never say that out loud — he didn’t want a mouthwashing), so maybe he wouldn’t even pay attention to Harry. He liked to make his Lou-Lou happy, but he decided that it would be okay to choose something else this time. “That one, Papa,” he finally said, pointing at the purple onesie. 

****

“Of course, pumpkin!” Papa said happily, putting away the other onesie. “Let’s get you out of these clothes. Arms up.” He lifted Harry’s shirt, tickled his stomach, making the little shriek, and pulled his shirt off of him. 

****

In a matter of seconds, Harry was dressed in the plush purple onesie. Making a sound of contentment, he rubbed his face with the sleeve of his right arm, enjoying the soft feeling. He decided he could allow himself to forget that this onesie had feetsies attached to it, which he usually didn’t like. He raised his other arm and rubbed his neck, stifling a giggle when it tickled. A laugh from Papa made him look up, positively beaming.

****

Papa picked him up, ruffling his curls. “What are you doing, silly boy?” he chuckled.

****

“Feels good,” Harry responded, busily running his fingers over the fabric now. As he stroked absentmindedly, fiddling with the onesie, he wondered if Lou Lou would get mad if he tried to change the movie. They had watched ‘The Little Mermaid’ far too many times; it was time for a change! He squirmed when Papa reached the end of the stairs. “Down, Papa.”

****

“Down  _ please, _ Papa?” Papa asked him.

****

Harry nodded, sticking a finger into his mouth so that he could have an excuse not to repeat the words. Papa and Daddy always told him and Lou Lou that manners were very important because it made them good, well-behaved boys, but he had heard adults not using manners before and that confused him. Weren’t adults supposed to be good too?

****

Thankfully, Papa didn’t press the matter any further, just setting Harry down on the floor. “Go and watch the movie, baby.” He pressed a kiss to Harry’s head.

****

“I will, Papa.” Harry turned around and hugged Papa, kissing him on the cheek because kisses on the lips were for big boys only and he wasn’t a big boy. And Louis always argued that he was a big boy, but Harry had never seen him give kisses on the lips to someone — not even Daddy or Papa — which meant that he was not a big boy.

****

Harry skipped back towards the couch, pretending not to hear Papa bark out, “Walk!” 

****

Papa was such a worrywart sometimes. He knew he wouldn’t fall; he had special sticky stuff on the feetsies of his onesie, just like Spider-Man. A grin broke out on his face when he saw Louis stretched out on the couch, eyes fixed on the telly. He would surprise Louis! He knew his brother liked surprises, because once, for his birthday, everyone had surprised Louis by coming over with lots and lots of presents, and his brother had been  _ so  _ happy!

****

So, he stepped back in the room as quietly as he could, then snuck forward to circle behind the couch. He froze when he saw Louis’ hand twitch, and wondered if he had been caught. Thankfully, Louis’ eyes were fully focused on the telly, where the scary purple lady was now cackling.

****

Satisfied with Louis’ distraction, he jumped up behind the blue-eyed boy, tugging on his hair. “Boo!”

****

“Ow, Harry!” Louis complained, squirming out of Harry’s grasp. He turned around and slapped Harry’s hands away.

****

“Heyyyy!” Harry whined, pouting. “Hitting’s not ‘llowed! If Papa and Daddy saw—”

****

“But they didn’t,” Louis interrupted, sticking his tongue out brattily. “And I saw you. You didn’t even scare me a tiny bit.”

****

“You saw me?” Harry frowned deeply, upset at the thought that he hadn’t been like Spider-Man. 

****

“Of course I saw you!” Louis sat up, crossing his arms. “You’re like … like an elephant! You’re loud and noisy and big!” Louis stuck his tongue out. “Elephant Harry! You’re loud and clumsy!”

****

“‘m not an elephant, and ‘m not loud or clumsy!” Harry argued indignantly, hurt that his Lou-Lou was teasing him. And his brother was even grinning! Sometimes, Louis would say funny jokes, but they wouldn’t hurt anyone’s feelings! “Be quiet, Lou!” He stomped his foot on floor, frustrated. “You’re being mean!”

****

“Don’t care.” Louis blew a raspberry this time, then burst into smug giggles when Harry whipped his head towards the kitchen and ended up with a dismayed frown when he realized neither Papa nor Daddy had heard. 

****

“You’re bein’ mean, and I don’t wanna play wi’f you no more!” Harry whisper-shouted at his brother (he didn’t dare actually yell in fear that his daddies would hear) and stomped off. 

****

Wanting to be comforted, he headed straight for the kitchen. When he peeked inside from the doorway leading to the kitchen, he heard low voices rumbling. His daddies were having a discussion, and considering the fact that they were speaking quietly, it was obvious that it was not something for mischievous Littles to hear. 

****

Harry bit his lip, trying to decide what his next move should be. He knew that Daddy was very busy lately with stupid boring adult things, and so he and Papa were probably discussing something important. Which definitely meant he shouldn’t bother them. 

****

But looking back at Louis, who was nonchalantly swinging his legs as he sat on the couch while watching the movie, Harry decided that he would much rather risk being reprimanded by his daddies for interrupting rather than being with meanie Louis. 

****

So, he padded into the kitchen, letting a thumb drift up to his mouth where he sucked to try to comfort himself. He looked around to see Daddy and Papa sitting at the kitchen table. He could see that Daddy had a bunch of papers sprawled out on the table, along with his phone and laptop in front of him. Papa was reading a piece of paper with his brows furrowed, showing just how hard he was concentrating as Daddy explained something to him. 

****

Harry strained to hear what they were saying, curiosity getting the better of him. 

****

“...and honestly, Zayn, I don’t even know if I should keep working there. I’m probably gonna lose the position in about two weeks anyway. What’s the point of fighting to stay there if they’re going to kick me out eventually anyway, for fu—” 

****

Harry’s eyes widened when he heard what his Daddy was saying. He hadn’t known that Daddy was gonna be kicked out from work! Before he knew what he was doing, he opened his mouth and blurted out, “Daddy!”

****

Both daddies froze before turning around, and Harry gulped, suddenly wondering if this had been a good idea. Daddy or Papa had never really yelled at him or anything if he interrupted their work, but Harry didn’t like it when his daddies interrupted his playing to tell him to go to bed, so he assumed it wasn’t the best thing he could do to his daddies. 

****

“Babes, what’re you doing?” Liam stood up from his place at the table, coming over to Harry with a small, comforting smile, much to Harry’s relief. “I thought you were watching the movie with Lou?”

****

Harry just shrugged, chewing his bottom lip anxiously and holding out his arms to indicate that he wanted to be picked up. 

****

Liam chuckled and obliged, easily scooping him up and bringing him over to the chair he’d been sitting in. 

****

Harry couldn’t help snuggling into his Daddy’s warm arms in his lap, peeking shyly at Papa, who was watching with clear affection in his eyes. 

****

“You don’t want to watch the movie anymore, sweetheart?” Daddy asked gently, smoothing a hand over his hair.

****

Harry shook his head, though he didn’t explain any further than that. He noticed his daddies exchanging glances, but he didn’t say anything about it like he normally would. 

****

“Do you need something, baby?” Zayn questioned gently. “A bottle? A nap? A change?”

****

With a whine, Harry shook his head. He didn’t need a nap (although a bottle  _ did  _ sound nice)! With a pout, Harry snuggled even deeper, if possible, into his Daddy’s lap. Finally, he mumbled, “Daddy?” 

****

“Yes, baby?”

****

“Do we gotta live in a cardboard box?” Harry furrowed his brows in concern. He remembered watching a movie when Nicky had been babysitting Louis and him (he also remembered his Daddy yelling at Nicky for showing them that movie), and a boy had been living in a cardboard box while begging for money every day. If Daddy was gonna lose his job, didn’t that mean they would have no money either? He certainly didn’t want to end up like the boy in the movie! 

****

Papa and Daddy burst into laughter, and Harry frowned even more. “Daddyyy! Papaaa!” he whined, rubbing at his eyes, upset. “Don’t laugh at meeee.” He pouted.

****

“Sorry, baby,” Daddy chuckled. “We’re not laughing at you, I promise.”

****

Papa shook his head, grinning. “Wherever did you get that idea, babes?” 

****

Harry looked at his daddies seriously. “Daddy’s job is being mean to him,” he said solemnly.

****

Liam and Zayn became somber, exchanging glances, and Harry realized that he and Louis were not supposed to know about it. So, hastily, he added, “Wasn’t ea-ea-earsdropping. Daddy and Papa were just talking loudly.”

****

Both daddies shared a look of amusement at the way Harry pronounced ‘eavesdropping,’ grinning fondly.

****

“Yeah, baby, we believe you.” Daddy kissed his cheek, running a hand through his slightly unruly curls. “And no, we won’t have to live in a cardboard box. Daddy and Papa are figuring it out, yeah? Nothing for babies to worry about.” He gave Harry another kiss. 

****

Harry let out a huff, rubbing his eyes tiredly. “M’kay,” he mumbled, thumb drifting back into his mouth. 

****

“Tired, sweetheart?” Daddy said sympathetically, rubbing his arm. “It’s twenty minutes earlier than the usual, but I think you should take a nap now, yeah?” 

****

“Nooo,” Harry whimpered, clinging to Liam as the man stood up. “Daddyyyy.”

****

“Shhhh. It’s okay,” Daddy soothed, easily carrying Harry around. “Nap time for my little baby sounds very nice, doesn’t it?” 

****

“Noooo,” Harry complained again, fisting his Daddy’s shirt tightly to show his irritation as the prospect of nap time. 

****

“Thumb out, babes,” his Daddy cooed, gently tugging his thumb out and expertly replacing it with a pacifier. “There we go.”

****

Harry felt himself beginning to be lowered into what was obviously his crib. Opening his eyes when his back hit the soft mattress of his crib, he looked up at Daddy with a pout. 

****

“Don’t give me that look, babes,” Daddy crooned, reaching down to comfortingly run his hand through Harry’s hair. “I’ve got a tired baby on my hands, don’t I? Here you go; here’s Bandit. Bandit needs his Hazza cuddles, doesn’t he? Oh yes, he does.”

****

Harry accepted the stuffed raccoon eagerly, forgetting that he was supposed to be pouting at Daddy. He hugged the stuffie protectively, sucking on his pacifier. 

****

“What do you say?” Daddy prompted with a fond smile. 

****

“T’ank you, Daddy,” Harry lisped, and his Daddy smiled. 

****

“Such good manners,” he praised, making Harry blush and squirm. “Now, you take a nap for as long as you need to, alright, sweetheart?”

****

Harry nodded, snuggling into his blankets and feeling his eyes starting to droop. Huh. Maybe he  _ had  _ needed a nap. Not that he would admit it. 

****

Harry heard his Daddy sniff a smile again before footsteps were heard, telling him that the man was leaving the nursery now. 

****

Cuddling Bandit, he let out a small sigh of comfort as he his eyes fluttered shut, and fell into a deep sleep.

****

The next time Harry woke up, the blankets were all bunched at the bottom of the crib and Bandit had somehow ended up on the floor. “Daddy,” he whispered, groping around for his pacifier. When he found it, he jammed it into his mouth, sucking.

****

Now that he had his pacifier in his mouth, he didn’t feel like calling loudly for Daddy or Papa. Yelling for them meant that he had to take his pacifier back out, and Harry was not about to do that. So, continuing to suckle, he shuffled around in his crib until he was sitting up, clenching the bars in his hands. 

****

Harry tried to peer out the doorway, but there wasn’t much to be seen. He knew he wasn’t supposed to climb out of the crib on his own, but he would much rather do that than take the pacifier out.

****

So, he stood up unsteadily, stumbling a little when he lost his balance, and then attempted to heft his body over the top of the crib. It took him three more tries, but eventually he succeeded, managing to plop down on the floor. He smiled, proud of himself, until he realized that Daddy and Papa were going to be very, very unhappy when they found out. Fidgeting, he scooted until he was facing the crib, and bit the teat of the pacifier. He wouldn’t be able to get back in the crib without any help; it was practically a one-way trip.

****

Without anything better to do, Harry shuffled back around and stood up on his feet, squirming a little when he felt that he had wet his nappy. He bit his lip, considering trying to change himself, but the last time he’d attempted to do so, he’d ended up spilling the white powder that reminded him of snow all over himself, so maybe it wasn’t such a good idea. He would tell Daddy or Papa about it later, he decided. It was the better decision. 

****

Pleased with himself, because he was being a very good boy, in his opinion, he padded out of the nursery. Peeking down the rails of the stairs, he could hear that Papa was getting Louis a snack, which was presumably animal crackers, and Daddy was  _ still  _ working in the kitchen. Harry noticed that Lou-Lou was now playing with his miniature footie game. Harry watched as Papa came back to Louis with a green bowl full of animal crackers. The man placed it down next to Louis, ruffled his hair, and hurried back into the kitchen when Liam called for him.

****

Harry bit his lip, unsure of what to do. He wasn’t sure how mad Daddy and Papa would be since he’d gotten out of the crib on his own, but he knew it would not merit mean spankies. Probably. But going down the stairs on his own? That was a big no-no, and Daddy and Papa  _ always  _ spanked him and Lou-Lou if they did that.

****

But … maybe his wet nappy would take their minds off of his naughtiness. So, Harry mustered up the courage to cling to the handrails of the stairs as he unsteadily stepped down each stair carefully. Daddy and Papa seemed busy with Daddy’s work (Harry  _ still  _ hoped that they wouldn’t have to live in a cardboard box) so they didn’t notice his feet pattering on the floor as he made his way towards Louis.

****

Louis, however, did notice and looked up immediately. A frown took over his expression as he whispered, “Baby Harry, you comed here all by yourself?”

****

Harry bit his lip and gave a small nod. He let his gaze fixate on the bowl of animal crackers and he pointed to it. “Hawwy wants,” he mumbled, sucking on his bottom lip.

****

Louis’ frown deepened and he hesitated before pulling the bowl slightly closer to him. “No, baby Harry, you ask Daddy and Papa for some. ‘s mine.”

****

Harry glared at his brother. “Not fair, Lou-Lou!” he whined, making a move to grab a cracker. Louis let out a small screech and pushed him away, making Harry’s jaw drop. Louis stiffened as well, but he still lingered possessively around his crackers. They both knew that hitting or pushing or hurting someone else in any kind of way was not allowed. Daddy and Papa got upset when they did, saying that it was not how good boys behaved.

****

Harry let out a small huff and pouted, “Lou-Lou mean,” before he stomped away, though not too loudly, or else Daddy and Papa would tell him to stop. Boring grownups didn’t understand how stomping feet was a good thing; it felt amazing to do when he was feeling mad! 

****

Harry found himself in the toy room that Daddy and Papa had specially set up for him and Lou-Lou. If Lou-Lou wouldn’t share his crackers or his toys with Harry, then he’d find something better, he decided. He began to dig through the piles of toys in the room, discovering a few old toys that he’d forgotten about, like his toy castle playset or his fishing game. Although those were tempting choices, he knew those wouldn’t serve to make Louis extremely jealous.

****

Finally, after what felt like hours of rummaging, he pulled out a soft footie ball and knew that it was perfect. Plus, it was also fun for him; Daddy and Papa had been a little busy lately so they hadn’t gotten to go to the park in a few days.

****

Harry happily skipped out of the room with the ball in his hands and when he reached the living room that Louis was playing in, he kicked the ball lightly against one of the walls. Sure enough, it got Louis’ attention rather quickly, blue eyes shooting up to track the ball’s movements. 

****

However, to Harry’s dismay, it didn’t get him the exact result he’d wanted, for Louis hissed, “No footie inside!” Harry gaped at his unusually well-behaved brother; it seemed like the spanking Louis had gotten a few weeks before about playing footie inside had been effective.

****

Harry quickly forced himself to get rid of his aghast expression, instead running over to where the ball had rolled and kicking it again, this time knocking over a few of the toy footie players that Louis had set up.

****

Louis scowled at that, exclaiming, “Hey!” and Harry smiled smugly in response. “You’re bein’ naughty, Harry!” the blue-eyed boy huffed, crossing his arms.

****

“You’re no fun no more.” Harry stuck his tongue out at him, kicking the ball again, hoping to knock over a few more of Louis’ toys, but to his surprise, the ball flew towards the other boy’s face. With an alarmed squeak, Louis hastily hit it out of the way, arms flailing, and both boys watched with equally horrified expressions as it flew towards the vase on the stand. 

****

The vase shattered, glass shards scattering across the floor. There was the sound of chairs scraping against the floor from the kitchen, and Harry froze, body tingling in shock. He looked over at Louis, who looked equally appalled. 

****

“Louis William—” Their daddies rushed in, looking worried, and their jaws dropped comically when they saw Harry. 

****

“Harry?” Liam spluttered, getting over his shock first. “What are — how did you—” Then, his expression turned stern and he scolded, “Harry Edward, you climbed out of your crib, didn’t you?”

****

Harry swallowed hard, panic washing over him. Daddy and Papa looked so angry and upset, and they were going to be  _ sooo  _ mad when they found out that he’d been playing footie indoors! Papa raised an eyebrow, clearly telling him that there were going to be consequences if he didn’t answer. In his panic, when he opened his mouth, the only thing that came out was, “L-Lou-Lou did it!”

****

Louis gave a little splutter of protest. “I didn’t!” he wailed, stomping his foot a little to prove his point.

****

“Harry Edward! I didn’t ask you that, little boy.” Daddy stalked over, picking Harry up none too gently (although not too roughly either) and dropping him on the couch. He did the same to Louis, giving Louis a stern look when the blue-eyed boy squirmed in protest. “You two stay right on the couch while Papa and Daddy clean up this mess, you understand me?”

****

“Yes, Daddy,” Louis answered, eyes suspiciously bright with unshed tears, and Harry nodded furiously to voice his agreement.

****

The two boys meekly watched as the two daddies cleaned up the mess they had made, sweeping the shards of glass into a dustpan to throw out in the garbage. 

****

Harry couldn’t stop his thumb from drifting into his mouth when he saw the stony looks on their daddies’ faces. What was worse was that he couldn’t even cuddle into Lou-Lou, because Lou-Lou was mad at him for blaming him! And it had been an accident! Well, kind of. He really hadn’t wanted spankies. 

****

“Harry.”

****

Harry blinked, pulling his thumb out of his mouth at the call. “Y-Yes, Papa?” He bit his lip, knowing that whatever was going to happen next wouldn’t be a good thing. 

****

“What are you thinking about, little one?” Papa sounded surprisingly gentle, gaze focused on the two littles on the couch. Liam was vacuuming the area just to make sure there weren’t any traces of glass left.

****

“Nuffin’,” Harry mumbled, not in the mood to talk. Especially not about his actions.

****

Papa seemed to understand, just making a small humming noise as he watched Liam finish up with the vacuuming. When Liam was done, the two daddies carried it back to its place in the kitchen, where they lingered for a few moments.

****

Harry knew that Daddy and Papa were talking about what had just happened, and about his naughty behaviour. He shivered, pulling his knees closer to his body and hugging them in a pitiful attempt to comfort himself. He knew Daddy and Papa were upset with what he’d done, and he knew that they were going to give him spankies. He also knew that they were talking about his soon-to-come spanking.

****

Sure enough, Liam and Zayn walked back into the living room, making both Littles look up. Louis had also been surprisingly quiet throughout the time the daddies were in the kitchen, which was rare. 

****

Harry gulped when Daddy and Papa both looked right at him, standing in front of him and Lou-Lou.

****

“Harry Edward, come here. Front and centre, little boy.” Daddy pointed straight at the ground firmly, giving Harry a no-nonsense look.

****

Harry slowly made his way forward, dragging his feet as he tried to avoid the inevitable. He felt Louis’ eyes burning into his back, silently watching the situation.

****

“Quickly, Harry.” Papa snapped his fingers impatiently.

****

Harry quickened his pace, knowing better than to push Papa when he was in deep trouble. He stood in front of his daddies, fidgeting and fighting back tears. He blinked, trying to ease the stinging in his eyes caused by unshed tears.

****

“Well, little one? Anything to say for yourself?”

****

Harry stared at the ground, squirming and shuffling his feet. He hated being in this situation; he hated it when Daddy or Papa scolded him. He didn’t want to be sent to timeout. Or worse, get spankies. “Sorry,” he whispered, not sure what else to say. He swallowed when he felt a finger tip his chin up, forcing him to make eye contact with Daddy. “Sorry,” he repeated again, voice small. He knew Daddy didn’t accept apologies spoken to the ground.

****

“Are you?” Papa raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms.

****

Harry’s bottom lip trembled and he nodded hard. “Yes, P-Papa,” he whimpered. “Hawwy sorry.”

****

“And you’re sorry for?” Papa was unrelenting, just keeping his arms crossed sternly as he looked at Harry expectantly. 

****

“Everything, Papa.” Harry felt his bottom lip wobble. He hated it when Papa and Daddy were mad at him! Daddy was less mad than Papa was, but Harry knew that he was equally as upset. 

****

Sure enough, Daddy was the one to speak next. “You have broken a lot of rules today, Harry. You climbed out of your crib and came down the stairs on your own, which you know you’re not supposed to do. You took toys out of the toy room, played footie inside the house — which you’re also not supposed to do — and on top of that, you tried to blame the vase you broke on your brother.”

****

“Sowwy, Daddy,” Harry whimpered, lisp becoming stronger the more he became upset. “D-Di’n’t mean t-to. Was ‘n accident!”

****

“I know breaking the lamp was an accident, little one, but that still doesn’t make the fact that you broke the rules acceptable,” Zayn told him, placing his hands on Harry’s shoulders and squeezing gently. “So that’s why you’re going to be punished. Because you broke some of the rules. Not because you were a bad boy.”

****

Harry blinked back tears, bottom lip wobbling even more. “‘Kay, Papa.”

****

“Papa and I are each going to give you five spanks,” Liam told him, not unkindly. “Two for climbing out of your crib, two for coming down the stairs on your own, two for playing footie in the house when you’re not supposed to, another two for blaming Louis for the lamp you broke, and two more to remind you to always remember and listen to the rules.”

****

“Daddy, no s-spankies,” Harry whimpered, voice cracking. He felt tears drop down his face and he swallowed hard, wringing his hands together. “Please, Daddy, H-Hawwy said sowwy!”

****

“We know you’re sorry, baby,” Zayn told him firmly. “We know you’re very sorry. But the rules are set for your own safety, which is why it’s very important for you to follow them. Do you understand, little one?”

****

Harry nodded jerkily, reaching up to wipe his tears away with his arm. 

****

“Papa,” a small voice piped up from the doorway to the living room. The three others turned to see Louis standing there, biting his lip and wringing his hands together anxiously. It was obvious that he’d been there for a while. “You, I don’t think you need to spank baby Harry,” the blue-eyed Little said meekly. “He said sorry.”

****

“Li.” Papa gave Daddy a meaningful look, and Liam swooped forward to pick Louis up, who made a small noise of protest at the action.

****

“Papa and Daddy need you to play quietly in your room, alright, babes?” Harry heard Daddy say to Lou-Lou as they went up the stairs.

****

“But, Daddy—”

****

Harry felt his bottom lip tremble as the sound of Liam’s’ footsteps faded away, along with Louis’ protests.

****

“Hey, baby.”

****

Harry jumped when he felt a hand brush his hair gently, and looked up to see Papa giving him a small, sympathetic smile. 

****

“Nervous?” Papa asked gently, and Harry gave a small nod. “Yeah, baby, I know. It’s been a while, huh?”

****

Harry nodded again, eyes stinging a little already. Papa was being so nice to him and he’d been so bad the entire day!

****

“It’s okay,” Papa soothed, pulling him into a hug. “Oh, babes. It’s okay. You’re still our good boy.”

****

Harry let out a small sob, clinging pitifully to Papa, suddenly needing the hug that he was giving. 

****

Footsteps were heard, and Liam appeared in the doorway. “Is everything okay?” Liam looked concerned at the sight in front of him. “Harry?”

****

“D-Don’t ‘pank me, Daddy!” Harry sobbed, still clinging to Zayn desperately.

****

“Oh, baby.” Liam joined the hug, kissing Harry’s cheek gently.

****

Harry choked back his sobs. “‘M sowwyyy!”

****

“We know, baby, we know.” Papa picked him up, patting his back soothingly in an attempt to stop his cries. “It’s okay. You’re still our good boy. Always our good boy.”

****

Harry’s sobs died down to sniffles and he was passed to Daddy’s arms so that the other man could also comfort him. Harry laid his head on his Daddy’s shoulder.

****

“We have a very tired baby on our hands,” Liam commented, affectionately pushing Harry’s hair back from his forehead.

****

Harry sniffled again, burying his face into Liam’s neck. He liked doing that to Daddy and Papa. They always smelled nice, and that always comforted him. “Not tired,” he mumbled.

****

Liam chuckled, sitting down on the couch, placing Harry in his lap. Harry gave a small whine when he was forced to switch positions; he had been feeling nice and cuddly being carried by his Papa and Daddy. 

****

“Oh, I know, you’re not too pleased with Daddy for sitting down.” Liam let out another small laugh. “Just need to have a talk with you, baby.”

****

Harry pouted. “No spankies.”

****

“Papa and I are going to spank you,” Daddy said firmly, much to Harry’s disappointment. “But if you truly have any serious objections, then you need to tell Daddy or Papa.” 

****

Harry gulped. Daddy was looking at him firmly, not breaking eye contact. “N-No ‘jections, Daddy,” Harry stammered out, sucking on his bottom lip. 

****

“Alright, baby.” Papa pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Thank you for being honest with us. You’re such a good boy; our perfect baby.”

****

Harry blushed a little at the praise, squirming happily. His relief, however, didn’t last too long.

****

“I’m going to pull your nappy down, babes,” Daddy told him, patting his back comfortingly, “so that we can get the spanking over with.”

****

“I, Daddy, wait, please!” Harry spluttered hurriedly, grabbing Liam’s arm. “I—”

****

“Do you need a change, baby?” Papa asked him, running a hand through his curls. 

****

Harry flushed, squirming a little, and gave a small nod. The wet nappy had been on him for quite some time now; his skin was starting to itch a bit. Harry hoped it wasn’t mosquito bites or anything; one time he’d been bitten by a mosquito and it had been super itchy for days! And Daddy and Papa hadn’t even let him scratch it! 

****

“Alright, baby, we’ll go and get you all cleaned up.” Papa easily picked him up, planting a big kiss on his cheek. Zayn carried the Little up the stairs, humming a song under his breath as he strode into the nursery.

****

Harry let out a small sound when he was gently laid down on the changing table, unable to help squirming a little at the close contact his bum made with the wet nappy. “Papaaaa,” he whined, squeezing his eyes shut in discomfort.

****

“I know, I know,” Zayn soothed, bringing the supplies he needed over to the table. Swiftly, he hefted up Harry’s legs in the air and untaped the nappy. Then, he made a small noise of surprise and sympathy. “Oh, baby!” he consoled, grimacing. “How long have you had this wet nappy on for?”

****

Harry shrugged, just letting Zayn clean him up with the wipes, occasionally letting out a small squeak when the wipes touched his sensitive bottom.

****

“You’re lucky it’s just mostly your thighs,” Papa scolded, not unkindly, as he cleaned Harry up swiftly. “You’ll be fine, though, baby. It’s nothing too bad. Nothing that a little bit of baby powder can’t fix, yeah?” 

****

Harry just pouted up at his Papa as he applied a small amount of powder to his thighs but left him without a nappy. He hated the itchy sensation that resembled mosquito bites, but hopefully it would make Papa and Daddy go easier on him. Although, they didn’t really give mean spankies to his thighs unless he was screaming and kicking and shouting (which he rarely did now). 

****

“What are you thinking so hard about, my precious boy?” Zayn murmured, picking him up and snatching up a new nappy to put on Harry after his spanking.

****

“Spankies,” Harry mumbled, jamming a thumb into his mouth just so that Papa wouldn’t make him talk a lot.

****

“Yeah? You worried?”

****

Harry gave a small nod, wrapping his other arm around Zayn’s neck to cling on tightly as they went down the stairs. He loved it when Papa and Daddy carried him, but he hated knowing the fact that he would soon be in a different position over their laps. 

****

“You know that we love you no matter what, Harry?” Papa pressed a firm kiss to his cheek. “Even if your actions were a little naughty today, you’re still our little boy.”

****

“M’kay,” Harry managed to say with his thumb still in his mouth. 

****

They arrived in the living room, where Liam was patiently waiting for them. He smiled comfortingly at Harry’s when he saw the slightly squirmy Little.

****

“Hey, babes. Let’s get this over with, alright, sweetheart?” Daddy took him from Papa’s arms, rubbing his back in a soothing motion. “Our brave boy.”

****

Harry whimpered a little when he was positioned over Daddy’s lap. “Five from Daddy and five from Papa,” Liam reminded firmly, and brought his hand down for the first time.

****

Harry let out a whine, squirming, and couldn’t stop his legs from jerking a little when Daddy spanked him for a second time. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling Papa hold his hand tightly in an effort to comfort him. “Owieee, Daddyy,” he said with a broken sob when the fourth spank was brought down. The fifth one was slightly firmer than the others, making Harry gasp and squeal in protest, “Daddy!”

****

“Shhh, no more spankies from Daddy now,” Liam soothed, tenderly wiping away Harry’s tears with his thumbs. “Halfway done; such a brave boy.”

****

Harry was passed over to Zayn, who brought him over his lap just like Liam had done, and brought his hand down firmly on Harry’s bum. 

****

Harry gave a small shriek; Papa’s spankies were always a bit more stingier than Daddy’s were. The second one landed before he could even process the stinging burn, and the third one as well. Harry realized that Papa was feeling a bit merciful, because if he really wanted to make the spankies harder, he could. The fourth spank landed, and finally, the last one, the firmest of them all.

****

Harry went limp, bum burning and feeling absolutely miserable. “Meanies,” he sobbed as Papa and Daddy immediately began to comfort him.

****

“All done, baby.” Daddy patted his back, being careful not to touch his stinging bum. “You were such a brave boy; Papa and I are so proud of you.”

****

“M-Meanies,” Harry insisted, though the way he wrapped his arms around his daddies proved that he didn’t actually think that his daddies were meanies. 

****

Papa made a sad noise. “Our poor baby. It’s alright; you’re all forgiven.”

****

Eventually, Harry’s crying died down to soft sniffles, and Liam and Zayn began to tape the nappy Zayn had brought into place. While they were doing so, Harry raised a hand, not to put his thumb in his mouth, surprisingly, but to rub at his eyes tiredly.

****

“Tired, baby?” Liam asked sympathetically, knowing that Harry was exhausted, having cried twice already that day. When the nappy was securely around the Little’s hips, he picked Harry up easily. 

****

“N-Not,” the curly-haired Little insisted, even while fighting back a yawn. 

****

“Mhm,” Zayn hummed, sharing an amused look with Liam as the other daddy passed Harry over to his arms. “I think a little nap before dinner sounds okay, baby.”

****

“No!” Harry protested, squirming. “I-Ice cream!”

****

“You want ice cream?” Zayn and Liam shared another amused look, knowing exactly what would happen next. It wasn’t the first time this happened after Harry was spanked. “Alright, baby, you can have ice cream. Daddy will go get you some, but you might have to wait a few minutes because the ice cream is hiding deep inside the freezer, yeah?” Zayn gave Liam a meaningful look, and the other daddy flashed him yet another look of amusement before heading into the kitchen.

****

“Mmm.” Harry nodded, eyes drooping sleepily. He placed his head on Papa’s neck, making a sound of pure satisfaction when Papa cupped the back of his head and gently ran his fingers through his curls. He sighed in contentment when Papa bounced him gently in his arms, pacing the living room as he hummed a song under his breath.

****

“Pa...paaa,” Harry whined drowsily in complaint. “Daddy … ice cream …”

****

“I know, sweetheart, he’s taking an awfully long time, isn’t he?” Papa pressed a kiss to his cheek, making Harry scrunch up his face and give a little whine of complaint. Zayn chuckled. “Sorry, baby. You’re too adorable to resist. I’m sure Daddy’s found the ice cream now.”

****

Two minutes later, Harry was asleep, sleeping contently in Zayn’s arms with his head still on his shoulder. With a quiet huff of amusement, Zayn carried Harry upstairs, into the nursery, and then carefully placed him in his crib. To his relief, the Little kept snoozing on, unaware of what had just happened.

****

When Zayn crept back to the kitchen after making sure that Louis was behaving (and he was, thankfully), he found Liam leaning against the counter, waiting for him patiently.

****

“Baby’s asleep?” Liam asked.

****

Zayn cracked a grin. “Yep.”

****

Liam smiled back. “Works every time.”

****

Both daddies stared at each other, then burst into laughter, making sure to contain their giggles as much as possible so that they wouldn’t wake up Harry or disturb Louis.

****

“Gosh, when did we become so good at this?” Zayn joked, wrapping an arm around his husband’s shoulders. “Love you.” He pressed a kiss to Liam’s lips, and they both enjoyed the tender moment between them.

****

“We’re lucky daddies,” Liam agreed with a fond smile. 

****

Life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me at:
> 
> Email: larrypalik123@gmail.com  
> Instagram: stardreamer_422  
> Wattpad: stardreamer_422  
> Fanfiction: Teddy1008  
> Twitter: stardreamer_422  
> Tumblr: stardreamer-422
> 
> I don't bite! :P


End file.
